


A Birthday Gift

by quinngrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Young Love, happy birthday viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Viren forgets his birthday, again, and Harrow gives him two birthday gifts.





	1. Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pure fluff, second is the smut.
> 
> This can be read as a single chapter fic if you aren't interested in things getting sexual.

It was nearly midnight and Viren had his nose buried in a book, laying across a couch deep within the library. He was so engulfed in the text that he didn’t hear when Harrow approached. The young prince watched him for nearly a minute, holding a little cake behind his back, before sighing. “Viren, if we were in battle you’d be dead,” he teased. 

“If we were in battle, I wouldn’t have a book in my hands,” he smirked, glanced up before putting a leather marker in his page. “You’re up late. Can’t sleep?”

Harrow grinned at that, shaking his head. “Have you really forgotten what today is?”

Frowning a little, his head tilting in thought, Viren seemed utterly confused. “Thursday?”

Pulling the little cake out from behind his back, he held it up for the other to see. “No. Well, yes, but it’s also your birthday!”

“Already?” Viren’s cheeks warmed, embarrassed he had forgotten yet again. It couldn’t possibly be a full year, could it? But evidentially, his prince had considered it worth remembering and that made his heart feel so full. Setting the book down, he shifted over on the couch so that the other could sit down as well. 

Harrow seemed almost sheepish as he sat down next to his closest friend. “I.. asked the cook to help me, and it’s probably still bad,” he explained, “but I did most of the work making this for you, so I hope it isn’t terrible?”

Eyes going wide, Viren’s entire face seemed to turn red at that. “You.. for me? You didn’t need to-”

“But I wanted to. I know that you don’t really care about your birthday, but you always do so much for mine,” he shrugged, looking down at the cake as he spoke. “You’re important to me, Viren. You deserve something special.” Harrow finally lifted his eyes, trying to determine what the other was thinking. That’s when he noticed just how badly Viren was blushing. He smirked at the sight and put the cake down on the side table. 

“My prince, I.. I don’t know what to say.”

“You could start by saying my name,” he offered.

Viren bit his lip, averting his eyes because he was pretty sure he couldn’t possibly say it otherwise. “Thank you Harrow.. For everything.”


	2. A Second Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harrow gives Viren his sex- I mean, second gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t beta this, soooooo. Fingers crossed.

Harrow tentatively placed a hand on the other’s knee. While he wasn’t entirely sure how Viren would respond, it was worth a shot. The cake wasn’t the only birthday gift he planned to give Viren this year. Harrow brought his other hand up, fingers under his friend’s chin, lifting his face. 

It felt like the air had sucked itself right out of Viren’s lungs with his prince touching him, even though it was probably nothing more than casual, but as his head was lifted up, a strange coiling heat hit the pit of his stomach. Gods, Harrow was beautiful. His heart was racing, and he could practically hear it in his ears as Harrow leaned in closer, lips parted. 

Was this really happening? Had he fallen asleep, and was now somehow in a dream? He was completely still as Harrow’s lips touched his, afraid to move else he’d wake up and the other would be gone. His eyes fluttered shut as his prince kissed him properly, all but melting into it. 

Viren couldn’t keep track of how it all happened. A sweet, chaste kiss turned into so much more so fast. He could taste Harrow’s tongue against his own, his fingers curling into the other’s shirt. Harrow’s arm around his shoulders guided him back until he was sandwiched between the prince’s warm body and the couch. Deft fingers were undoing the buttons of his shirt, lips pressed to his jaw, his neck. He gasped, back arching at the sensation. 

It wasn’t the first time this sort of thing had happened, not by a long shot, yet it felt so different. The times in the past that they had gotten a bit handsy, it had been after they had drank a bit too much at a feast. But now? He was undeniably, irrevocably sober and everything felt so much more intense. 

“Your Highness, I-“

Harrow looked up from where he had been kissing down Viren’s chest, nearly down to his navel. “Too much? Should I stop?”

“No! I mean, please,” he whined, tossing an arm across his very warm face in embarrassment. Viren bit his lip, feeling incredibly self conscious as Harrow began to undo his belts, the laces of his trousers. It was so undignified for a prince to do something like this for someone like him, but he didn’t dare try to stop him even so.

Harrow finally managed to get the mage’s trousers open, chuckling at how much effort it took. He looked up to say something, but seeing Viren’s face, he couldn’t help pause. “You’re thinking too much again, aren’t you,” he chided lightly. “It’s your birthday. You shouldn’t have to think so much on your birthday.”

“I think a lot every day, my Lord,” Viren muttered in response, hating that he had been caught as he had. 

“Pretty sure I asked you to use my name, Viren. Come on now, look at me,” he sighed, reaching up to move the other’s arm. His warm eyes met soft grey ones, and he couldn’t help but smile. “You do so much for me. At least allow me to give you this?”

Biting his lip, he shifted a little, clearly mulling it over. Gods, how he wanted this, and yet here he was, attempting to deny himself what Harrow was so freely giving. He didn’t feel like he had done anything to earn this, to deserve it. A year passing wasn’t that big of a milestone, after all. 

“We don’t have to keep going if you aren’t going to enjoy yourself,” Harrow reminded. “But I think we both know that you’re going to enjoy this.” He leaned over Viren then, kissing him softly, sweetly. “You don’t need to earn it, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Am I that easy to read, my Lo- ah.. Harrow?”

“Incredibly so.”

Viren sighed, craning his neck up to steal another kiss, brow furrowed as his eyes closed. Warm hands cupped his cheeks, cradling his face. The touch was enough to help him relax, his arms wrapping around Harrow’s shoulders. Kiss deepening, he gave into the other’s will, letting himself accept the ‘gift’.

He felt Harrow’s hips grind against his own, the thick, hard telltale feel of the other’s arousal making him moan into the prince’s mouth. His back arched, chest pressing against Harrow’s, finally letting himself feel the desire that laid dormant in him for so long. 

The other’s gentle hands explored his skin, making Viren breathless. “Please,” he murmured as Harrow’s kisses returned to his neck. “Please..”

Viren wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking for, but he needed it desperately. He tugged at Harrow’s shirt, and his prince sat up just enough to get it off, smiling so handsomely at him. How could he not fall head over heels, madly, deeply in love with him?

Before long, the pair of them had shed the rest of their clothes, loving kisses shared as Harrow’s fingers teased the mage’s hole open. Viren thanked the gods again for magic, and its ability to make things slick when need be. Even just two fingers felt like a lot, his legs spread, head spinning. The third finger was enough to make his toes curl, the digits fucking him open so perfectly. 

“Hah-Harrow,” Viren gasped, head falling back against the couch. How he ever thought that he would be able to last through this, he hadn’t the faintest idea. He was already getting so close, his cock twitching and red against his pale stomach. 

“Ready?”

“Stop -ah- asking.. just.. fffuck, please.”

Smiling at that, Harrow withdrew his fingers at last, stroking himself twice before easing his cock into the other’s tight heat. If the fingers had been a lot, Viren should have known this would be more. His eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned, an unashamed, unrestrained sound that he so rarely would make. 

The thrusts were slow at first, driving deep into Viren’s core, but soon enough Harrow had picked up the pace and began fucking into him earnestly. His hips collided with the mage’s ass again and again, drawing out little whimpers and moans from Viren. 

As much as this was meant as a gift for Viren’s birthday, it was just as much a gift for himself. He wanted to claim Viren as his own, to start the next year of Viren’s life off right. His mouth found the other’s neck again, sucking a deep mark into his ivory throat, thrusting into him harder. 

Harrow’s hand slipped between them as well, fisting Viren’s cock in time with the movement of his hips. His cock slid in and out with ease, as if they were designed to fit like this. Perfect, pleasurable, and without pretense. He could feel the other getting close, the inner walls contracting around his length. 

“I.. I’m going to.. can I..?”

“Come for me, Viren,” the prince hummed, nipping at his throat with his teeth. 

Shuddering, Viren felt as his body began to find release, every muscle taut as he moaned, back arched, both his fingers and toes flexing and curling. Thick stripes of white splashed across both of their chests, Harrow still thrusting deeply into him through the whole thing. It only took a few seconds longer for the other to follow suit, burying himself so deep inside Viren as he groaned the mage’s name. 

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing, their bodies slick with sweat pressed against one another, Harrow still filling him so fully, so completely. All Viren could do was smile, content and satiated, his prince’s head tucked into the crook of his neck. 

“Thank you..”

Harrow lifted his head, pressing a soft kiss to Viren’s lips before flashing him a smile. “For you? Anything. Happy birthday.”

“The happiest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: qgreysmut  
> Tumblr: quinngreyy


End file.
